badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.Krab's Revenge
I was home alone. My parents were at the movies for a couple of hours and I was bored. I saw this generous man wearing a black sweatshirt and black pants giving me a small box. I came back inside to open the box, and there was a DVD. The title of the DVD was just "Mr.Krabs". When I put the DVD in, there was only three episodes: # Mr.Krabs's Bad Luck # Mr.Krabs's Death # Mr.Krabs's Revenge I was curious what the episodes were about but I didn't want to play any episodes. I decided to play the first episode, Mr.Krabs's Bad Luck. The episode started at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was making krabby patties, Squidward was taking his nap, and Mr.Krabs was saying really disturbing things to his $100 bill. One thing I remember him saying is, "A hundred dollars is a hundred sausages for me," and then laughed. After that, Mr.Krabs was going to ask Spongebob something in the kitchen, but then he tripped and dropped the $100 bill onto the deep fryer, turning into the money into crisp. Mr.Krabs screamed. Squidward woke up and looked to see what was wrong and came into the kitchen when Mr.Krabs began to cry. Spongebob showed Squidward the $100 bill and they both look at Mr.Krabs, who was crying. "Shut up Krabs 'le baby." Squidward yelled. Patrick showed up. Spongebob went with Patrick to get ice cream. After the scene, Mr.Krabs was at his house, spending time with Pearl. All of the sudden, a huge fire broke into Mr.Krabs's home. Luckily, Pearl escaped safely while Mr.Krabs was stuck in the blaze. Pearl luckily had her phone and called 9-1-1. The firefighters came a few minutes later and the episode ended. I was confused. I wanted to watch the next episode, so I began watching Mr.Krab's Death. The firefighters took Mr.Krabs into the ambulance but then Mr.Krabs was coughing up blood. When the ambulance got into the hospital, Mr.Krab's eyes were gone. He did survive, but not for long. In his final minutes. Mr.Krabs said that he would get revenge on Spongebob, Squidward, Plankton, and Patrick. Then, he grabs a knife and stabs himself in the chest. The episode ended with nothing but a creepy picture of Mr.Krabs eyeless and covered in blood. I was getting really creeped out. But I couldn't stop watching. I wanted to know what happens next. Now I am watching "Mr.Krab's Revenge". So Mr.Krabs starts going to the Chum Bucket to murder Plankton. Plankton saw Mr.Krabs and ran for his life. Mr.Krabs caught Plankton and cut him in half. Mr.Krabs went to Squidward's house next. Squidward was taking a sip of tea but Mr.Krabs sneaked right behind Squidward and sliced his head like Fruit Ninja and Squidward died right in the scene. Next, Mr.Krabs came to Patrick's house. Patrick was just chilling in his house. Mr.Krabs sneakly grabbed Patrick by the mouth and then Mr.Krabs raped Patrick then murdered Patrick. Now Mr.Krabs was going to murder Spongebob. Mr.Krabs attacked Gary by stepping on him, but Gary almost died. Then, Mr.Krabs showed a sharp knife to Spongebob. Spongebob somehow used karate to protect himself from Mr.Krabs and grabbed Gary to a hospital. Mr.Krabs chases Spongebob but a helicopter gets a glass border to block Mr.Krabs's way. Then, Mr.Krabs exploded which the camera was covered in blood. I was scarred for life. I never watch Spongebob ever again. The DVD is still in my closet, where my crappy stuff is. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Troll pasta